Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Yoamarillo.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Yoamarilloxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast response time, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in November, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4620, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-5334, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross grown in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, desirable inflorescence form and ray floret color, fast response time, and excellent postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Myers, Fla. in February, 1999. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Yoamarillo has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and/or light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Yoamarilloxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Yoamarilloxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Uniform and upright plant habit.
2. Strong and freely branching growth habit.
3. Dense dark green foliage.
4. Uniform flowering habit.
5. Early flowering, eight-week response time.
6. Large decorative-type inflorescences.
7. Bright yellow-colored ray florets.
8. Excellent postproduction longevity with plants maintaining good substance and color for about four weeks in an interior environment.
9. Tolerance to high production temperatures.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have bright yellow-colored ray florets whereas plants of the female parent selection have light bronze-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in ray floret coloration as plants of the new Chrysanthemum have bright yellow-colored ray florets whereas plants of the male parent selection have white-colored ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the cultivar Yotopeka, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,210. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yotopeka in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more upright and not as outwardly spreading as plants of the cultivar Yotopeka.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Yotopeka.
3. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was brighter yellow than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Yotopeka.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more tolerant to high production temperatures than plants of the cultivar Yotopeka.
5. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum lasted about one week longer in an interior environment than plants of the cultivar Yotopeka.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Yellow Diamond, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,364. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif., plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the cultivar Yellow Diamond in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more upright and vigorous than plants of the cultivar Yellow Diamond.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had darker green foliage than plants of the cultivar Yellow Diamond.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had smaller inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Yellow Diamond.
4. Ray floret color of plants of the new Chrysanthemum was brighter yellow than ray floret color of plants of the cultivar Yellow Diamond.